Campana Alivio
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Bueno, sé que te gustan los Pokémon, así que me puse a pensar, '¿Qué le gustaría a Cheren'—hizo una pausa para respirar—. Mi papá me regaló esa Campana cuando era pequeña, dijo que cuando quieres mucho a alguien, también quieres que sus pokémon le tengan el mismo cariño, así que ahora es tuya. " [DualRivalShipping].


_¡TACHÁAAN! _

_Llega Ravie, allí to' rara._

_(asdfafggvfplz)_

_Se siente raro que ahora varios sepan mi nombre ._. Es como si mi identidad secreta se hubiese ido de vacaciones con el humor de Sil-chan xD  
Ah, pero no sé, se siente extraño u-u_

_además de que ya conocí a alguien más, cuyos fics son asombrosos o.o_

_también vi fotos raras... más sin embargo, eso es otro tema._

_Ok, volviendo..._

_Me gusta el DualRival, me parece una pareja tan asombrosamente-llena-de-asombrosidad-asombrística._

_(*u*)  
Pero igual, porque nadie me comprende (?)._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Si fuera dueña de Pokémon, Cheren sería mío y de nadie más, Wally sería de Levy, me quedaría con Lancey Gold se repartiría. En la triste realidad, es de Satoshi Tajiri._

_**Advertencias: **__Asdfghjkñ DualRivalShipping. Una seria obsesión por los Purrloin. Posible OoC._

_**Notas adicionales: **__No sé cuándo cumple Cheren ;A; qué pésima fangirl soy..._

—Mira, Bel—dijo la profesora, notando que la pequeña tomaba su bata, al parecer asustada por la presencia de alguien que no conocía—, él es tu vecino.

Ella se ocultó tras la adulta, observando al chico frente a ella. Tal vez era uno o dos años mayor, con cabello negro y alborotado, al igual que unos ojos azules brillantes. Luego de eso, se dedicó a ver sus zapatos blancos, intentando reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle al niño.

—Yo soy Cheren—él le tendió la mano, amistoso. Bel no reaccionó, aunque soltó una pequeña risa cuando luego de decir su nombre, estornudó graciosamente. Cheren frunció el ceño, porque no le gustaba que se burlaran de él.

—Mi nombre es Bel, un gusto conocerte—Sonrió ella, estrechando la mano que estaba frente a sí.

Cheren miró el gracioso peinado que tenía la joven, con dos mechones rubios levantados hacia arriba, y el resto controlado unos pequeños ganchos verdes.

La profesora encargada en aquel entonces, se giró hacia su asistente, complacida al notar la relación que se había formado entre ambos niños.

—Encina, ¿qué te parece si les explicas unas cosas?—preguntó a la joven castaña, que asintió con suavidad y se dirigió a donde los menores se encontraban entablando una animada conversación.

—Algún día seré líder de gimnasio—aseguró Cheren, sentado en una pequeña silla al lado de unas máquinas, notando que Bel escuchaba su comentario atentamente.

—Yo no sé. Tal vez algún día sea la mejor entrenadora pokémon de todas las regiones, o una modelo—Sonrió ella.

Cheren se dio cuenta de que cuando ella sonreía, sus ojos lo hacían, y de alguna manera extraña, todo su rostro se iluminaba y se veía feliz. Pensó que eso se podía considerar adorable.

—No creo que tengas cara de Campeona o modelo—opinó él, por su parte, con un dedo en el mentón e imaginando el papel perfecto para esa niña que acababa de conocer. Su cerebro de ocho años trabajó arduamente, hasta que llegó a una respuesta—: creo que serías una estupenda Profesora Pokémon.

Encina soltó una pequeña risa, al tiempo que buscaba unas Pokébolas y una Pokédex.

—Muy bien, chicos, esto es...

Bel levantó la mano, insistente, interrumpiendo a la joven.

Encina le dio palabra, irritada porque odiaba que le cortaran la inspiración tan bruscamente.

—Cheren estornuda como un Purrloin—señaló con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Claro que no!—replicó Cheren.

[…]

—¡Voy a Ciudad Engobe, mamá!—anunció Bel, saliendo de su casa con paso apresurado.

Tenía una tostada en la mano y rebuscaba en su bolso un pokémon que le sirviera, recién había atrapado uno adecuado para el propósito. Su madre le gritó un "¡Salúdame a Cheren, hija!" que ni siquiera escuchó.

Aquel día era cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, y quería que todo fuera perfecto, era Cheren, al fin y al cabo.

Logró, luego de batallar unos minutos contra su mochila, sacar la pokébola que necesitaba, la lanzó, terminando de masticar el trozo de tostada que le quedaba, y dio un pequeño saltito emocionado.

—¡Unfezant, usa Vuelo!—El Pokémon le hizo caso, y mientras la llevaba a su destino, comenzó a buscar en su bolso algo que requería urgentemente. No lo encontró, y para cuando llegó frente al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Engobe, ya estaba sufriendo una crisis de nervios—¡Ay, Arceus, lo perdí, lo perdí!¡No puede ser!—murmuraba para sí misma, terminando en la desesperación. Caminó con rumbo a la Escuela de Entrenadores, guardando al Unzefant en su pokébola. Miró el edificio frente a ella y dudó sobre si entrar o no. Optó por sentarse en un banco, vaciando el bolsito verde que tanta preocupación le estaba causando.

¡Se suponía que todo saldría perfecto! Y ya lo había arruinado.

Guardó todas las cosas nuevamente, resignada, y sintió una mano en el hombro, así que se giró bruscamente.

—¿¡Qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde?!—exclamó, viendo en todas direcciones, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Cheren, que le observaba divertido, obviamente acostumbrado al comportamiento de Bel, así como todas las locuras que ella hacía—¡Hola Cheren!—Sonrió ampliamente, mientras abrazaba al líder con fuerza.

—Hola, Bel—dijo él, apartándose con cuidado para abrir las puertas de la Escuela de Entrenadores, y por ende, del Gimnasio. Notó que Bel parecía querer recordar algo, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, no era la primera vez que se le olvidaban las cosas que hacía o debía hacer.

—¡Oh, claro, claro, claro!—chilló, saltando entusiasmada. Buscó algo en su cazadora naranja y, con ojos brillantes, se acercó corriendo hacia él—¡Tacháaan!¡Toma Cheren!—Le tendió una pequeña cajita.

Él no entendía lo que sucedía, mucho menos por qué Bel le daba un regalo. Tomó el paquete y lo abrió, solo para encontrar una Campana Alivio.

—¿Y esto?—preguntó, alzando el objeto.

—Bueno, sé que te gustan los Pokémon, así que me puse a pensar, "¿Qué le gustaría a Cheren?"—hizo una pausa para respirar—. Mi papá me regaló esa Campana cuando era pequeña, dijo que cuando quieres mucho a alguien, también quieres que sus pokémon le tengan el mismo cariño, así que ahora es tuya—Sonrió, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Cheren entendió lo que dijo, aunque tardó en reaccionar.

—Pero...

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Cheren, ¿no lo recordaste?—cuestionó, sorprendida de que ni siquiera él se hubiera acordado de su cumpleaños. Arceus, ¿era que Cheren estaba dormido aún?¡Después decía que era ella la distraída!

—¿Mi cumpleaños?

—Sí—Aseguró ella, escuchando su Videomisor sonar, atendió la llamada rápidamente—, ¡dígame Profesora Encina!¿Qué necesita?

—¡Hola Bel...!¿Estás en la Escuela de Entrenadores?¡Dile mis felicitaciones a Cheren! Fíjate que hoy cumple diecisiete... y pensar que hace tan solo unos años yo les dí sus pokémon iniciales...—murmuró, soñadora, desde la pequeña pantalla—, ajá, volviendo... necesito que vayas a buscar un Anorith que dejé en Ciudad Esmalte...

—¡Claro, Profesora!¡Enseguida!

—¡Bel, espera!

Pero Bel se había ido.

[…]

Cheren siguió observando la Campana Alivio entre sus dedos, tratando de descifrar lo que le había dicho Bel cuando se la dio.

_Cuando quieres mucho a alguien, también quieres que sus pokémon le tengan el mismo cariño._

Frunció el ceño, porque la oración le hacía pensar inmediatamente sobre la posibilidad de gustarle a Bel. El corazón se le aceleraba, las manos le comenzaban a sudar y un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Era algo terriblemente incómodo, pero necesitaba saber lo que en realidad quiso decir con ello.

Recordó su lema.

_Siempre en pos de la verdad._

¡Bueno, debía saber la dichosa verdad! Se levantó, con la rápida idea de ir a Pueblo Arcilla, pero inmediatamente se sentó de nuevo.

—¡Cheren, hola niños, Cheren...!—exclamaba Bel entrando en la Escuela de Entrenadores—¡Hola Cheren!¡Estoy de...!—se tropezó con una silla y cayó aparatosamente al suelo—...regreso...

—¿Qué sucede, Bel?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja y tendiéndole una mano a la joven para que se levantara.

—Ahm... pues quería invitarte a … ¡La segunda parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños!¡Sí, lo sé, también estoy emocionada!—chilló, arrastrándolo, como en días de antaño, y llevándolo a rumbo desconocido. Cheren sonrió, dándose cuenta que, a pesar de lo entusiasta que se notaba su mejor amiga, estaba terriblemente nerviosa.

En menos tiempo del que pareció pasar, ya estaban en el mirador de Ciudad Engobe.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?—cuestionó, escuchando a su amiga respirar profundamente.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías—murmuró, en uno de esos extraños momentos en los que era seria.

—¿La campana, dices? Sí, ya—Asintió, mientras daba un paso en dirección a ella. La observó, apoyada del barandal y volviendo a ser la misma de antes.

—¡Ya sabía yo que podías!¡Eres muy inteligente! Me recuerdas a Iris, ella también es inteligente, es así como un Purrloin al ac…—habló rápidamente, siendo interrumpida por los labios de Cheren. El beso, que apenas fue un contacto, duró poco, pero le dejó un hormigueo curioso allí, al igual que un rubor en sus mejillas.

—No entiendo tu obsesión por los Purrloin—suspiró Cheren, cruzando los brazos sobre la madera y mirando el atardecer. En aquel instante, parecía que se había vuelto más hermoso aún. Tal vez eran los sentimientos cursis haciendo efecto.

—¿De verdad?—ella pareció impresionada—, pues es fácil. Tú me recuerdas a un Purrloin.

—¿Con qué naturaleza?

—Uhm... yo diría que firme—opinó ella.

—¿Es decir que me gusta lo picante?

—¡No, no!¡Ya sé! Eres un Purrloin de naturaleza seria.

—Déjame saber qué eres tú... eres una Leafeon de naturaleza ingenua.

—¿¡En serio?!¡Qué genial!¡Me encantan los dulces!

El sonido del videomisor interrumpió las risas de ambos.

—¡Dígame, profesora!

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos tan juntitos?—interrogó sospechosamente, acercándose a la pantalla para saber qué sucedía.

—¡Somos una Leafeon y un Purrloin raros!

—¿Eh?

—Olvídelo, luego le explicamos—dijo Cheren, negando con la cabeza.

—Ah... ya entiendo, oh Arceus, yo si soy inoportuna...

* * *

_XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
